


Vampires Deserve Love Too

by BeautifulLyricsAlways



Series: Everyone Deserves Love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Friends to Enemies, M/M, Saphael, Slash, slight malec - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulLyricsAlways/pseuds/BeautifulLyricsAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael reveal their relationship to the shadowhunters and they are far from pleased. They cut ties with them but that doesn't help much and eventually they reach a breaking point. Why can't they just understand? And why does it seem like they think they can't be in love? Takes place after 1x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface I Guess?

**Author's Note:**

> Will contain two chapters and the second one will have something I think Saphael fans will really like.  
> Also I'm sorry that this story is kind of bashing a lot of characters.  
> Does contain Malec but it's small/barely there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael and Simon tell Clary, Jace, Alec, Izzy and Magnus that they are together and some of their reactions are not pleasing, causing relationships to fall apart.

Raphael and Simon were pissed off. Ever since they got together people have been getting into their business, bugging them and judging them like they think they have a say. The worst part was that it wasn't random strangers, it was their so called friends. The few Shadowhunters that were actually ok with them being Downworlders (Clary, Izzy, Jace, Alec) decided that they had the right to butt in and comment.  
It all started when they first came out to Simon's friends..........

*Flashback*

"Are you sure you want to do this Raphael? I know you don't like them very much because their Shadowhunters" Simon asked his boyfriend who sighed, they've had this talk before.

"Yes Simon, I may not like them but they are important to you. And besides, I want them to know that you're mine" Raphael smirked as his fingers fluttered over his claiming bite on Simon's neck. If they could still blush Raphael knew that his baby who be red right now.

Magnus had invited them along with Clary, Jace, Alec (of course) and Izzy over for a night of fun and peace away from all of their problems. And tonight Simon and Rapahel were going to tell the group they are together, granted they had only been together a week but still. And as for the claiming mark? No it wasn't too soon because they both knew they'd be together for the rest of their undead lives, they were mates. Mates bonded from the moment they first see each other but at the time Simon was a mundane so he didn't understand the feeling and had no clue but Raphael had pushed it away until his first kiss with Simon, after that he couldn't hold it in anymore. He explained everything to Simon and after he took it all in he agreed to accept the claiming bite. Now here they were, already blissfully happy.

"Okay, here we go" Simon whispered before he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal Magnus who greeted them with a smile and when he saw their joined hands it turned into a full blown smirk. He moved aside and let them into the apartment where the others were patiently waiting for them.

'It's now or never' Simon thought to himself but Raphael picked up on it, mates can read each other's mind.

'It will be okay mi sol naciente'

'I know mi rey, I'll be fine as long as I have you'

'You've been learning spanish haven't you?'

'Of course! I thought you'd like it and it would make it easier for us to talk'

'You're amazing Simon'

'So are you Raphael'

'I know now let's get this over with'

'Yeah yeah yeah'

"Guys we have something to tell you!" Simon blurted out. Raphael rolled his eyes but softly smiled at his boyfriend's nervousness.

"What is it Simon? Are you okay?!" Clary shouted and moved to comfort her friend but Jace held her back and shook his head.

"Yes Simon tell us what you're big news is" Magnus spoke out with a knowing grin.

"Okay, Raphael and I are together!" To prove it he raised their joined hands together which the other didn't object to.

There was a silence before Clary, Jace and Izzy burst into laughter. Simon frowned, annoyed and confused and Raphael bared his fangs and growled, poised to attack. They waited until they all calmed down before they spoke. Well before Simon spoke, Raphael was too mad to say anything. In fact is was taking all of this self control not to tear the Shadowhunters limb from limb.

"What the hell guys?!"

"Sorry Simon but this is ridiculous. I know I told you to get close to Raphael but this is taking it too far, you shouldn't play with someone's feelings"

"Explain yourself Fairchild" Raphael gritted out through his still bared fangs. Clary turned to him and smirked and Simon was now scared, this wasn't his friend, she looked evil.

"I'll be happy to tell you. After the wedding I asked Simon to help us with Camille but he refused. So I asked him if he could just try and get close to you so he could convince you to let us do what we need and he again said no but I guess he changed his mind"

The room was silent again and all eyes were trained on Raphael, waiting for him to explode but his reaction surprised them. He sighed, rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively in Clary's direction.

"I already knew about all that Clarissa"

"What?" she stuttered out.

"I told him everything Clary. I told you I wasn't going to betray him and lie" Suddenly an overwhelming realization hit him.

"Wait, did you guys bring us here to convince us to let you go after Camille?!" Now Simon was the one who was furious. At least Clary looked a little ashamed.

"I'm disappointed in you Clary. I knew you wouldn't stop but I didn't think you'd try and use us"

"I'm sorry Simon but I want to Mom back! And you're not innocent, you're playing Raphael. I know that you hate him!" Both Simon, Raphael and even Magnus chuckled at that.  
"Oh Biscuit that is so far from true"

"How do you know Magnus?"

"Because they're mates! Did you really not notice the bite marks?" He walked over and pulled Simon's shirt aside and pushed Raphael's sleeve up so they could get a better view. The Shadowhunters stared at the marks in shocked with the vampires beamed with pride.

"So now you see Clarissa: this is about as serious as things could get for them. Do not joke about it, if they are happy you should be too. Speaking of which I want to throw a party for you guys"

"Sorry Magnus but now's not a good time" Raphael calmed spoke and he pouted.

"But we promise you can plan one later" Simon told him. 

"Can I bring Alec?"

"Of course you can but they aren't invited" he said pointing to his former friends.

"What? Why not?"

"Because you think our relationship is a joke, if you don't support us you're not invited. Now do the rest of you have anything to say before we leave?" Raphael spat out as he glared at the room.

"I do, I don't believe this is real. I'm getting a Beauty and the Beast vide from you guys and that's not right" Izzy told the boys.

"Izzy we were meant to be together from the moment we met, I just didn't know it at the time. Raphael knew but he kept it hidden because I was still a mundane and he didn't want to force me into this world. But after I turned things changed and as soon as I showed him I cared he told me everything and I accepted being his mate. This was both of our choices and I wanted this. Now Jace say what you have to say so we can go"

"Okay, this is unbelieveable and wrong. Vampires are heartless demons, they can't be in love and I think mates are something they made up to protect themselves"  
"This coming from the posterchild of refusing to feel anything" Raphael lashed out and Jace moved to strike but Simon got in the way.

"Try that again and you won't make it out alive"

"Simon let's go home"

They left the apartment with the slam of a door and never looked back.

*End flashback*

Things have been spotty with them since then but they didn't mind, they'd rather spend time with people who were truly happy for them, like their clan. When they got back that day still holding hands and looking glum the clan greeted them with worry. When they told them what happened they found themselves surrounded with a giant group hug. The clan accepted them and were happy for them and that was all they needed, screw the others.

After that the clan got closer, especially Lily and Simon who had taken Clary's place as his best friend. He barely spoke with her anyone more, in fact they only times they talked Clary did most of the talking by asking to see Camille, asking for help in general and trying to get him to leave Raphael. And if that wasn't bad enough a few months after that dreaded meeting when the clan was out partying Clary, Izzy and Jace broke into the hotel and broke Camille out, in the process killing her guard and the only vampire left in the buidling. The clan raced back home when they felt a part of their bond break but sadly they were too late to stop them or save him. The next day they held a service for him and Simon completely cut off all ties with all the Shadowhunters minus Alec, he knew he had nothing to do with it.

Sadly things didn't end there, months later they reached a breaking point. When did that happen? Today, on Simon and Raphael's one year anniversary. Today all hell will break loose and Raphael, Simon, the clan, Magnus and Alec will release all of their anger on the unwelcomed three.


	2. The Breaking Point

Raphael and Simon's first anniversary came quickly and everyone was excited, especially Lily and Magnus who finally got to plan a party for them. They decided to hold it at Pandemonium and of course the entire clan was invited along with Magnus who would bring Alec. Surprisingly he, Magnus, Simon and Raphael had all become fast friends and they were known for going on double dates or just hanging out at either the hotel or Magnus's apartment. The clan didn't mind, they liked both boys well enough and didn't mind them hanging around, even though Alec was a shadowhunter and still hung around with Clary, Izzy and Jace. They knew that he wouldn't just leave them behind even with what they've done. they are family (besides Clary) and they understood that. (Anyway back to the party)

A few hours before the party started Luke called Simon to wish him and Raphael well. He and the vampires may not get along but he understood what being mates meant and as long as Simon was happy then he was happy for them. Simon would have liked to invite him to the party but he knew that both Luke and the rest of the clan would be uncomfortable so he was glad for the phone call.

After he hung up Lily came and dragged him away while Magnus grabbed Raphael. They decided to divide and conquer to get the boys ready for there big day. They tried to protest, especially when they were told they couldn't see each other until right before the party but Lily and Magnus insisted that it would be worth it. They dressed them to match but not completely, with different colors. Raphael and Simon both sported silk dress shirts (Raphael red and Simon blue), black tuxedo jackets, black dress pants and black dress shoes, basically they were dressed super classy. The only thing different was that Magnus slipped something into Raphael's pocket with a wink and smile.

When they finally saw each other outside the party it took all their restraint not to rip each other's clothes off but they'd get to that later (and they didn't want to face the wrath of Lily and Magnus for destroying all their hard work). So with arms linked they walked into their party where the crowd roared when they entered. And like good hosts Simon and Raphael greeted and talked with each and every one of their guests until they moved over to the bar to hang with Alec, Lily and Magnus. Each of them got a drink and toasted to the happy couple, Raphael and Simon doing the cute thing where they linked arms and drank together.

Suddenly the upbeat pop music turned into a smooth melody, a slow song was playing. Lily was whisked away by Elliot, Magnus pulled Alec to the dancefloor and immediately found a rhythm wrapped in each others arms. Last but not least Raphael took Simon by both hands and pulled him to the center of the room where without hesitation Raphael pulled Simon in close by the waist and they moved slowly in perfect sync.

Everyone clapped when the song ended and the music was then cut off and they all turned towards their leader and friend when Magnus tossed him a microphone. Raphael turned to Simon who looked confused but still happy, so with a shaky yet unneeded breath he began.

"Simon, when we met I was in a dark place and a slave to a terrible woman while you were a frightened and oblivious mundane. But even then I knew you were special and I tried so hard to keep you innocent and away from the darkness our world brings. But I failed and you were turned, and ever since that day I've been trying to make up for my part in it and in the process I fell in love with you. Even after being turned into a vampire you are still so pure and innocent, so full of light that no one misses the sun when you are in the room. You're the best thing that's happened to all of us since we were turned and I cannot thank you enough. I know things have been rough this past year and you've had to let go of some people but seeing and hearing that you are truly happy even without them in your life means the world to me. You mean the world to me, to all of us and we'd like to keep you forever, I'd like to keep you forever. So Simon Daniel Lewis, will you be my husband for eternity?"

Raphael was now on one knee holding a stunning gold ring engraved magically with 'Simon Daniel Santiago' and 'mi amor por siempre'. Both him and Simon were shedding bloody tears but as Simon was opening his mouth to answer an angry voice entered the room.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Everyone turned and then hissed/glared when they saw the party crasher was Clary followed by Izzy and Jace. Lily went to stand with Simon who was looking shaken and Raphael who looked like he wanted to rip their heads off while Alec and Magnus went upfront to deal with the intruders and crowd control.

"Biscuit now is not the time for this, you really need to leave"

"No I won't leave Magnus! I want to know what's going on right now!"

"Isn't it obvious Biscuit, I was proposing to my boyfriend before you decided to break in and ruin the moment" Raphael growled out with disdain towards the red head who let out a growl of her own and pulled out her weapon.

"You! This is all your fault! You've turned Simon against me and now Magnus! You ruined my best friend's life by turning him into a vampire and to make things worse you seduced him and are now going to force him into a shame marriage for so many wrong reasons it makes me sick! Well I'm not going to let you do it and I'm going to do something I should have done the day I met you" 

Clary stalked forward clutching her weapon tightly, ready to tear through the hoard of vampires to get to her true prize when she felt something sharp poking her cheek. Carefully she turned to her left and was completely surprised to see Alec standing there with his trusty bow aiming an arrow at her head.

"Don't take another step Clary, I don't want to have to do this" Alec spoke up, making sure to avoid eye contact with his sister and adoptive brother.

"Then don't do it Alec! It's Clary, don't kill her when she's trying to do her job" Izzy exclaimed and Alec turned sharply to glare at her.

"We do not kill innocent Downworlders! Raphael has done nothing wrong but you'd condemn him for being in love with Simon because you think it's fake. But I've seen them together, I know they really love each other and I won't let you hurt either of them just because you don't understand it"

The whole room was silent taking in what Alec had just said, none of them have ever heard a Shadowhunter defend a vampire or any Downworlder with such feeling before. Simon was the first one to get his bearings and speak up.

"Thank you Alec, that really means a lot. Now could you and your boyfriend do me a favor and escort the trespassers out of my engagement party what would be help" Simon turned and beamed at Raphael who was stunned for a moment but then beamed even brighter than Simon.

"So I guess you're saying yes then?" He teased.

"Does this answer your question?" Simon grabbed Raphael by his jacket just like Alec had done a year ago and pulled Raphael in for a kiss. The whole room screamed in joy for the couple, momentarily forgetting about the unwelcomed guests until Clary screamed as she was being forced out.

"This isn't over! I will get you out of the way Raphael and I will have Simon back no matter what!" Those were the last words everyone heard before the group was forced out. To lighten the mood they had the music start up again and drinks were passed out and everyone seemed to forget the interruption except for Simon, Raphael, Lily, Alec, and Magnus who all regrouped in a private backroom where Simon finally let loose.

"I can't believe she did that! I can't believe she cares so little about my happiness, about me! Uggh I can't believe I was ever friends with her!" When he was finally done he plopped down with a sigh next to his fiance who wrapped his arms around him.

"Should we increase defenses around the hotel in case she tries to break in again?" Lily asked Raphael.

"I don't think that'll be necessary, she's smart enough to know that an attack on the hotel gives us the right to defend ourselves even if it means killing her"

"So what can we do?" Alec questioned.

"You should do nothing my dear, we really appreciate the help but we don't want to cause you any problems with them" Magnus calmly told his boyfriend.

"He's right Alec, you have no idea how much you've helped us but we don't want you to lose them over us. If you can just try to be our mediator of sorts, our middle ground" Simon told Alec and he sighed.

"Alright, if that's what you want"

"Okay enough of the serious talk! We have an engagement to celebrate and a wedding to plan!" Magnus exclaimed as he dragged Lily and Alec away, Raphael and Simon close behind.

They celebrated until the sun came up and the next night they began planning the wedding of the century. If only they knew how far off the rails it would go.


	3. There Goes The Groom

It has been three months since Raphael and Simon's engagement party and after much planning (mostly on Magnus and Lily's side) the day was finally here, their wedding day and it took a lot to get them here. It seemed that "She Who Shall Not Be Named" and her entourage made it their mission, instead of doing their actually job, to stop this wedding and destroy their lives. Over the past few months they've been seen lurking around the Hotel and they've received dozens of phone calls that no answered, except for when Magnus called to complain about how his boyfriend's friend were annoying him and keeping them apart. Speaking of Alec, that gang had tried to force his hand and make him choose between them and the "Downworlders". He refused to choose but if he was being honest he would have chosen his friends, his family had become people that he didn't recognize. Plus he never really liked Clary, especially after everything that's been happening with Simon and Raphael.

Back to the wedding they decided to just have it at the hotel since they couldn't go out in the daytime and they didn't want to have it at night. So they chose to have a elegant ceremony in the main room and they would all spend time there before the reception after sunset at Pandemonium. For the groomsman Raphael chose Magnus as his best man and then asked another old warlock friend named Ragnor and Stan to make up the rest of his party. Simon happily picked Lily as his "best man/maid of honor" and then with a surprise to everyone he asked Alec and Luke to be his other groomsman. Some of the clan were skeptical of having a werewolf at the wedding but they accepted it since they knew he would be the only one present and that he was Simon's honorary father and the only person he had left from his old life. Knowing of their worry Luke assured them and Raphael that his wolf side would not make an appearance, he was only here to make Simon happy.

Speaking of Simon he was currently in his old bedroom pacing back and forth while waiting for the wedding to start. In no way he was having cold feet, he loved Raphael with all his heart but he was nervous like everyone was on their wedding day, plus he feared that SHE would make an unwanted appearance and ruin his perfect day. He wanted that to be the last thing on his mind but too bad for Simon it was at the forefront. Meanwhile with Raphael he was feeling the same way excepy more angry than nervous, he would be damned if he let those Shadowhunters ruin the day he would marry the love of his life! And as if on cue to make his life a living nightmare a portal opened in his doorway and the real demons entered followed by an unfamiliar warlock. He bared his fangs and was ready to call for assistance when he suddenly found a whip crushing his throat and a sword at his back. Izzy had flung it around his neck and as Raphael was distracted Jace came around and pinned his arms behind me. Now Raphael was voiceless and defenseless with three deadly half angels that hate his guts. Clary stalked forward and gave Raphael the darkest glare she could muster.

"You're about to get everything you deserve. Open the portal Dominic"

The unknown warlock named Dominic opened the portal and Raphael was forcibly led through it like a dog on a leash. When they finally passed through they found themselves at the Institute with a group of unfriendly looking Shadowhunters waiting for them. They came forward and took Raphael from the group that stood to the side and looked too happy and smug.

"Raphael Santiago you have broken the Accords and are hereby charged with kidnapping a mundane and turning mundane Simon Lewis without his permission. You are to stand trial immediately and it will begin once your lawyer arrives"

"I did not turn Simon, Camille did! And I was not aware of any trial!"

"We were told that you had been contacted, Clary, Isabelle and Jace were sent to retrieve you for the trial"

"That's all a lie! And I did nothing wrong!" Raphael fought against the men holding him but they remained strong and forced him away. He glared at all of them as he passed and their smug looks only grew but there was something missing.

Clary was no where to be found.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The wedding was about to start and Simon thought that he should be more excited but deep down he had a feeling that something was wrong. After using his enhanced hearing to find the worried murmurs of his fellow clan members Simon tried to reach Raphael using their mate bond but all he got was radio silence. So swiftly and silently he slipped out of his room and ran to what would soon be his and Raphael's shared room. He used his signature knock and waited a moment but there was nothing. He couldn't hear him, smell him or sense him. He barged through the doors, now not caring if he made any noise and scanned the room with a sharp eye. That is how he found a letter addressed to him sitting on the bed. Simon quickly grabbed and opened it, anxious and eager to see what it said. But as he started reading his mind began to race and his heart began to race.

_Dear Simon,_  
_By the time you are holding this letter I will hopefully be long gone. As much as I love you I realized with a heavy heart that Clary was right, I can't hurt you anymore than I already have by making you do this. I kidnapped you, I brought you into the arms of Camille and in doing so I helped her kill you. I tried to do the right thing by bringing you back and training you as my own but you never wanted that, and by forcing you to accept life as a vampire I forced you deeper into a life you never wanted. And maybe Isabelle was right, maybe you were my Beauty and I was your Beast._

_It kills me to do this but I have to let you go. You'll always have a home at the Hotel Dumort and I would never ask you to leave but I think we should keep our distance so we have time to move on in the best way we can._

_I'll always love you,_  
_Raphael Santiago_

Simon broke down. Red tear after tear fell and after a few moments they began to soak his white suit with blood but he couldn't care less, it's not like he needed it anymore. With each drop his hear crumbled more and more but there was something else, there was something bothering him. In situations like this, better or worse Simon would also be the pessimist, yet right now a part of him was urging him not to give up. So Simon calmed himself down and read the letter over and over again, he examined it multiple times until he reached a breakthrough. That optimistic part was right, there was still hope.

Without notice Simon felt a hand touch his shoulder and when he turned around his eyes almost popped out of his head and he almost fell over when he saw it was Clary, who was giving him a sad yet concerned smile. But as much as Simon needed or wanted comfort he would never get it from Clary again, especially now.

"I'm so sorry Simon. I wish there was something I could do"

Simon reached his breaking point and threw Clary against a wall and held her there, the last he wanted was false sympathy.

"What you can do is tell me what you did to my mate!" Simon spat out, fangs bared and ready to bite.

"Simon I don't know what you're talking about! Please let me down!" Clary screamed actually scared and fearful that Simon would hurt her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You wanna know how I know?! One, the letter wasn't in Raphael's handwriting. Two, there wasn't a single word of Spanish in it and Raphael uses Spanish in everything. Three, it only smells like you and not like him. And last but not least Raphael can't leave the Hotel because it's daytime! And the only way he could have gotten out is if someone forced him through a portal and you reek of an unknown warlock. So I'm going to ask you again, what did you do with my fiance?!"

Clary began to stutter, her words barely audible because she's scared of Simon's anger. But even through the barely understandable noise spilling out of her mouth Simon got what she was trying to say.

Clary sold Raphael out to the Clave.


	4. Saving Raphael Santiago

"Lily! Magnus! Alec!" Simon shouted at the top of his lungs. He needed things to be done yesterday and he knew that they were good for the job. And he was proved right because with only a seconds notice from Simon's scream they all were there in a flash. They looked at Simon questioningly but as soon as they saw Clary Fray standing there they knew she was the problem.

"Magnus I need you to portal me, you and Lily to Institute while Alec escorts Clary out of the Hotel and talks to the guests. After that Alec I need you to meet us there"

"Simon what is going on?" Lily wonders outloud.

"Raphael has been taken to the Institute, I don't know the whole story but I'm guessing Clary and them framed him for something"

"We did" Clary spoke meekly. Everyone turned to her and with dark, terrifying looks she confessed her crime.

"We convinced the Clave that Raphael kidnapped and killed you, not Camille. His trial is starting right now and if things go the way we wanted them to he's going to be executed"

"That's impossible. The Clave has to notify the defendent before the trial that they're being persecuted and in every Downworlder case they cannot start a trial without defense for the defendent!" Magnus explained/exclaimed.

"We told them that Alec had informed Raphael of the situation since all other Shadowhunters had been banned from the Hotel" Clary announced quietly. The looks they were shooting her got harsher, she was digging herself further and further into her own grave.

"That's it Clary, it's one thing to do this to Raphael and I but bringing Alec into this, putting him in the middle plus trying to get my mate killed is the last straw. Clarissa Fray, as Second in Command of the New York Vampire Clan and The Representative of Leader Raphael Santiago I hereby place a kill order on your head. If any of my clan see you tresspassing on our land after today they have the right to attack you on sight. The fate of your accomplices Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Wayland will later be determined. Alec, please show her out of the Hotel and we will see you shortly. Magnus, Lily, let's go"

Magnus opened the portal without words and they walked through, Simon never looking back to see Clary break down completely. She finally knew that she had gone too far and in doing so lost Simon forever. When they reached the other side Magnus led them running to the room where he was sure they were holding Raphael's trial. Tossing the guards at the door to the side like ragdolls Simon burst into the room.

"Stop this!" Simon called out to the room which caused a chain reaction of shocked gasps and surprised murmurs. But he didn't care about them, he only had eyes for Raphael whom he made eye contact with within seconds.

"Simon" He whispered loudly so full of surprised happiness and love. Simon ran towards him and flung himself into his mates waiting arms, they clutched each other tightly as if they were trying to fuse together forever. When they finally pulled apart Simon looked over his fiance, searching for any signs of bruising or abuse.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you Raph?" Simon asked worriedly, even though he found no indication of any foul play. 

"I'm fine mi corazon, I'm just so glad to see you. How did you know?"

"I went to your room and found a letter, it said that you were leaving me and it nearly killed me. But for once I never gave up hope and I figured it out. And that's when Clary showed up" They both growled at that word, it was dirt to them now.

"She confessed Raphael, she told us everything and we came straight here" Lily spoke as she moved to greet her leader and oldest friend. They embraced and then Lily moved aside to make room for Magnus to step in.

"You should have seen him Raphael, Simon took charge and placed a kill order on her. He will be a fine leader for the clan" All three of them looked at Simon proudly and Simon would have blushed if he could.

"I never doubted that for a moment old friend" Raphael said to Magnus but never looked away from Simon.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a voice called from the front of the room. It was the Inquisitor who has risen from her seat out of rage because of the outsiders (Magnus, Lily, Simon) interrupting her trial. Simon realized this so he stepped up to address her.

"Madame Inquisitor my name is Simon Lewis and I am here to stop this trial. If I cannot persuade you to release Raphael Santiago back to me then Lily Chen and I will glady testify on his behalf. And if you decide to proceed then Magnus Bane as agreed to be his counsil" Lily and Magnus nodded in comfirmation when the Inquisitor looked to them for their agreement.

"So you're the mundane that Raphael Santiago stands accused of kidnapping and killing" She stated.

"That's correct but the key word is **accused** and the accusations against him are completely false. Camille Belcourt is the one responsible for my abduction and murder"

"If she is truly the one who committed these crimes then why is she not the one standing trial?" She directed to Simon coldy, declaring in her own way that she is skeptical and untrustworthy of what Simon is telling her. Simon squeezed Raphael's hand, a silent signal for help and he took the hint and dropped the ball.

"Madame Inquisitor this whole thing was a setup. Three Shadowhunters named Clarissa Fray, Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Wayland lied to the Clave and put this whole thing in motion just to get rid of me"

"And what interest would three of finest Shadowhunters we have to offer have in getting rid of you? What value do you hold?" Simon hissed at the insult she gave his mate and she gave him a momentary questioning look before turning back to Raphael.

"It's because of my relationship with Simon Lewis, they disapprove and do not understand it. They believe us being together is wrong and that I've corrupted him to be with me and go against them, they believe that I've forced him to be in this relationship with me. In their eyes the only way to get Simon back is for me to be out of the way and out of his life for good. Today was their last chance to get rid of me without causing Simon the most pain"

"How was today their last chance?" The Inquisitor asked now becoming intruiged. Raphael was ready to respond but before he could Lily and Magnus made a move. They walked forward and each placed a ring in the Inquisitors hand who stared down at them with shock and amazement.

"Simon and Raphael were suppose to get married today. If you're Shadowhunters hadn't kidnapped Raphael and tried to convince Simon he broke up with him then we all would be celebrating right now. You need to take action against the right people here lady" Lily spoke angry and growling at her. Simon carefully pulled her away and calmed her down.

"How do I know that this is true? How can you prove to me that this isn't a trick?"

"Like this" Simon and Raphael said in unison and together they revealed their mating bites which caused another wave of surprised gasps, even the Inquisitor was stunned by this new development.

"That's all I need, Raphael Santiago you are free to go. We will find Camille Belcourt and she wil be put on trial, and someone find and bring me Fray, Lightwood and Wayland!"

"Wait!" Alec shouted as he finally appeared. Magnus ran to hug his boyfriend while the Inquisitor stared hotly as the elder Lightwood.

"Alexander Lightwood, did you have anything to do with this?" She demanded. Alec approached her and began to speak.

"No I did not, I've been trying to stay neutral during this whole situation but my family kept bringing me into it while my friends did everything they could to keep me out. And after the stunt they pulled today they made me choose a side and I stand with Simon and Raphael. Simon asked me to come and I came, I also came to tell you that the vampires had Camille in their custody but months ago the Shadowhunters in question broke her out, killing a guard in the process because she made the tools to release Jocelyn Fairchild. In fact that's when this all start, Clary Fray asked Simon to betray Raphael so they could get Camille but he refused and told him the truth. Not too long after they revealed their relationship to use and that's when it all started to fall apart and why we are here today"

"Thank you Alexander. This court is now adjourned!" She banged the gavel and the whole room erupted in cheers which surprised the gang but they were too happy to care about anything else. They all left the court room together, glad and hopeful that this was all over.

"Let's go get married" Simon whispered in Raphael's ear. He responded with a big grin and a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing will ever stop me from marrying you again"


	5. I Do

The cliche yet romantic song "A Thousand Years" began to play as the wedding started. First came Raphael's groomsman, each pair off with one of Simon's before Raphael himself came down the aisle with a surprise guest, his mother. Though a woman decades old she was determined to give her son away no matter what, she wanted to send her little boy off to his true love. Once they reached the altar they kissed each others cheek before he helped her sit down in her seat then went to stand by Magnus.

The whole room suddenly stood up and faced the door, their "bride" was coming. Seconds later the doors opened to the sight of Simon being walked down the aisle by none other than Jocelyn Fairchild. Some people gasped in shock while others shared worried glances at the presence of another Shadowhunter, especially the mother of "She Who Shall Not Be Named". But what the clan didn't know is that they ran into her on their way out of the trial. Of course Raphael was wary, concerned and angry that she'd be like her daughter but he was pleasantly surprised when her reaction was the opposite of what he expected. She cried for Simon and was furious that her child would do something like this to her best friend just because of who he loved. Simon was so happy to hear this that he asked her to give him away, Jocelyn was honored but worried about what others would think but Raphael said it was no trouble and she agreed.

When they reached the altar too Jocelyn kissed Simon's forehead and sat down next to Raphael's mother in the front row. The two grooms turned to each other and forget themselves for a moment, just taking in how beautiful their partner looked and that this was really happening. A forced cough pulled them out of their dazes and to the man standing next to them, the clan's eldest vampire and their minister Artemis.

"If you two are done I'd like to begin"

A small wave of laughter filled the room and if they could blush the boys would be pink right now. They apologized quietly and joined hands, which was Artemis's cue to start.

"Today we do not just celebrate the joining of Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago, today we celebrate their victories and triumphs against those who have caused them harm. Today we celebrate a unity amongst the Downworlds that their relationship has brought us. Simon has given us the support of the Werewolves and two of the Clave's finest Shadowhunters and Raphael has brought all of us Vampires together as a powerful and fearless leader along with the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Today we celebrate peace, today we celebrate life!"

The crowd burst into brief applause but quickly died down so the ceremony could continue.

"Before we begin I have to ask: does anyone object to this union? Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Raphael looked sternly at everyone in the room, telling them with his eyes that if they dare say anything it wouldn't end well for them.

"If Clary jumps out I swear I'm going to kill her" Simon mumbled angry and annoyed to himself but everyone heard so they all shared another laugh. With no objections and no surprise visits from unwelcomed guests they were able to move forward.  


"The grooms have written their own vows, Raphael you may go first"

Raphael stared into Simon’s eyes and for a moment he forgot everything he was going to say, how could any words describe how much he loved this man? He came back to himself when Simon squeezed his hand and gave him a nervous smile. So Raphael took a deep yet unnecessary breath and began:

“Simon, when you came into my life you turned it upside down and it was the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I was in a dark place, serving a darker evil then you came along and brought the light with you. And I know that me being in your life has changed it and I am so sorry for the things you’ve lost and I will spend the rest of our lives filling that void as best as I can. And I will also spend the rest of our days making up for what an asshole I can be. You are the love of my life Simon Lewis, dead or undead and I can’t wait to spend eternity loving you”

The room was in tears when Raphael finished and out of the corner of his eye he could see Miss Fairchild passing his mother a tissue and that made him smile slightly.

“Simon you may begin your vows”

Simon gave himself a moment to compose himself after hearing Raphael’s vows before he started to recite his vows.

“Raphael, you are everything I never knew I wanted till I met you. When we met for the first time you were hanging me upside down and using me as a bargaining chip but it changed my entire perspective for the better. For years I believed I was in love with someone who was only bringing me down but you bring out the best in me, even if I annoy you half the time. If I hadn’t been thrown into this world you’d be the thing missing in my life and I can’t even imagine what my life would have been like without you in it. I love you Raphael Santiago and I’m going to spend forever showing you just how much”

The room was in tears again and Raphael himself wiped away a few and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Simon, in this moment it felt like it had been centuries since they kissed.

“Can we have the rings please?” Artemis spoke out through the tears. The grooms turned to their best man/maid of honor and took the rings.

“With this ring I give you forever”  
“With this ring I give you forever”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure and pride to pronounce Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago husbands and partners for life. Now let’s have a kiss!”

The room erupted with cheers as their leaders were too happy to oblige and gave each other a long and passionate kiss. When they pulled apart they found themselves in the middle of a group hug with their entire wedding party and all of their guests.

“Now let’s party!” Magnus shouted and everyone shared a laugh.

A Few Hours Later

Simon and Raphael lay on their bed, just taking it all in. They were officially married, together forever in every way. And as they imagined their future Simon was sporting a goofy grin while Raphael wore a pleased smiled.

“We’re married; we’re actually married” Simon whispered to himself.

“Backing out on me already are you?” Raphael joked as he turned to face his husband.

“Never, you’re stuck with me forever”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way”

“Good, now kiss me”

Raphael placed a soft hand on Simon’s cheek and pulled him in for a sweet kiss that after a few moments turned into a fiery passion. Simon wrapped his arms around Raphael’s shoulders while Raphael went for Simon’s waist. Their wedding night (or day) had begun.

Tonight was the first day of the rest of their lives, and they couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> mi sol naciente: my rising sun  
> mi rey: my king


End file.
